HUTAN
by Cherry Philein
Summary: Kami bertemu di sebuah hutan pedalaman di desa Konoha. Awalnya aku sangat penasaran dengannya. Bukankah tidak wajar, jika seorang gadis berada di hutan yang penuh dengan rumor adanya kelompok serigala yang mendiami hutan terdalam? Tapi, aku tidak menyangka dari pertemuan di hutan itu, aku menemukan seorang yang kujadikan bagian dari diriku. Penyemangatku dan cintaku./ DLDR, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**H****UTAN**

_**By**_**: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya minjam charanya**

_**Pair**_**: SasuSaku **_**Slight**_** NaruHina**

_**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Supernatural**_

_**Rate: Teen**_

**Didedikasi untuk: Floral White & Fathyah Alatas**

_**Warning**_**: NaruSaku **_**and**_** SasuHina (**_**Family**_**), OOC, Typo, RnR, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read! **_**:***

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke: 18 tahun **

**Haruno Sakura: 14 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto: 20 tahun (Di fic ini, Naruto versi Last Movie yang udah dewasa dengan style rabut cepak pendek)**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun**

**Sarutobi Konohamaru: 8 tahun**

* * *

Sasuke menatap bosan pada bangunan-bangunan kota Tokyo yang menjulang ke langit. Satu persatu bangunan-bangunan itu terlewati dari pandangan matanya, mobil yang membawanya juga beberapa orang lainnya seperti adiknya dan penasehat keluarga itu berjalan dengan stabil. Tidak pelan, juga tidak kencang.

Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar 4 jam untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Konoha, adalah sebuah desa yang terletak di pinggir kota dan letaknya agak pedalaman. Di sanalah Sasuke akan tinggal selama sekitar beberapa pekan untuk menenangkan diri dan psikisnya.

Ramai perkotaan sudah mereka lewati, sekarang yang terlihat adalah indahnya hutan-hutan dan sawah yang terhampar di dataran desa Konoha, beberapa saat lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah liburan keluarga.

Rute jalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat nyaman dan indah karena rumah itu dikelilingi oleh taman nan cantik dan adanya sebuah danau buatan yang menambah kesan alami di sana. Sungguh memukau.

**.**

Sasuke langsung memasuki rumah itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang ada.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Sasuke-sama?" Penasehat Keluarga itu mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sang Uchiha.

"Tak apa." Setelah mengatakan dua kata itu, Sasuke lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Menutup pintu kamar dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, Sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih santai.

Belum sampai lima belas menit Sasuke menutup _onyx_ kembarnya, suara ketukan pintu sudah menyadarkannya dari alam mimpi.

"Kak, saatnya makan!" Hinata, adiknya menyerukan kepada Sasuke bahwa makan malam telah siap.

Lelaki itupun dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan karena dirinya merasakan kebosanan yang luar bisa.

Di dalam kamar itu, fasilitasnya tidak selengkap di kamarnya yang ada di Tokyo. Dan ketika ia telah membaca buku-buku yang ada di kamarnya selama satu hari penuh, maka kebosanan itu datang dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah setelah mendapatkan izin dari penasehat mereka.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke sebuah hutan rindang pepohonan pinus yang ada di belakang rumah. Langkah demi langkah ia lewati jalanan hutan yang diam-diam telah dihafalnya itu karena saat kecil dirinya sering berlibur ke sini. Setengah jam lebih ia berjalan santai, penasaran dengan apa yang ada di hutan saat dirinya melangkah lebih dalam lagi, maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk terus berjalan walau ini adalah jalan yang belum diingatnya. Setidaknya ia bisa mengingat dengan mudah sekarang karena jalur jalan itu hanya ada satu saja dan tidak membuatnya bingung.

Ternyata setelah sekitar 30 meter lebih ke dalam, maka hutan pinus sudah habis dan di gantikan dengan hutan pepohonan yang lebih lebat dan tinggi tapi tetap tidak membuat hutan itu minim cahaya. Beragam pohon tinggi ada di hutan ini. Dan lelaki Uchiha itu sangat menyukai wangi rerumputan hutan.

Srekkkk ...

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan bertindak waspada karena ada suara asing yang masuk ke telinganya, jangan katakan itu adalah hewan liar penghuni hutan ini.

Srekk ... Srekkk ...

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dan bersembunyi di salah satu bahang pohon untuk melihat apa yang mengeluarkan suara aneh itu, bahkan di tangan kanannya ia sudah memegang sebuah balok kayu jika dugaannya benar kalau itu hewan liar yang berbahaya seperti macan atau serigala.

Kedua jelaga itu terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, beberapa meter dari dirinya.

Kenapa bisa? Bukankah hutan ini jarang dimasuki manusia karena ada rumor beredar bahwa sekelompok serigala atau apa yang mendiami hutan di bagian terdalam itu.

Srekk ... srekkk ...

_Onyx_ kembar Sasuke tidak salah melihat, kalau di depan matanya ini adalah seorang gadis yang sedang menggalih sesuatu di dalam tanah dengan kedua tangannya, gadis itu melakukan pekerjaan itu sambil duduk dengan kedua kaki menekuk ke belakang. Entah apa yang sedang ia galih itu, Sasuke masih bingung kenapa ada seorang gadis di hutan terdalam ini.

Gadis itu membelakangi Sasuke, ia memakai pakaian merah marun, dan ada ikat kepala yang sewarna dengan pakaiannya itu menghiasi kepalanya yang memiliki rambut bewarna unik. Rambut merah jambu gadis itu sebahu tapi sedikit lebih panjang. Dan gadis itu tidak memakai alas kaki.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis yang masih asik dengan pekerjaanya itu. Membunuh rasa penasarannya tentang gadis merah muda yang masih tidak menyadarinya.

Belum sampai tiga langkah berjalan mendekati si gadis , Sasuke sudah ketahuan karena Sang intaian membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dan menatap lelaki berambut kelam.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kacang tanah, yang baru saja ia dapatkan tadi karena galihannya itu telah selesai.

Wajah gadis itu berdebu juga ada tanah yang menempel di pipinya, tapi sangat cantik juga terlihat polos dengan warna mata yang seindah batu _emerald_.

Sasuke bingung dan ia hanya mengucapkan kata 'Hey' kepada gadis yang masih menatapnya curiga.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan berdiri dan memundurkan langkahnya sehingga membuat Sasuke dengan gerakan tanpa sadar ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai merah muda di depan wajahnya itu.

"Tunggu! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di hutan?" Sasuke berbicara dengan tampang datarnya dan suara yang tenang.

Si gadis tidak memedulikannya dan ia ingin meloloskan diri dari pegangan tangan lelaki itu.

Dan saat itu, kejadiannya sangat cepat karena si gadis tiba-tiba menggeram ke arahnya dan menyentakkan tangannya dengan kuat. Sehingga terlepaslah cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"GGRRRR ..."

Sasuke terdorong ke belakang tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Dan ia melihat gadis merah muda itu berlari, Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya dan mengejarnya sebentar, ketika keringat sudah mengaliri wajahnya, ia pun menghentikan lajunya mengejar gadis itu. Sasuke hanya melanjutkan kejarannya dengan berjalan, kemudian ke arah tumbuhan semak yang tadi di lewati gadis itu. Tetapi, kemudian yang dilihatnya hanya seekor serigala putih yang berlari menjauh.

Sasuke bingung dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Sasuke tiduran dikamarnya dan ia sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu. Kenapa ada seorang gadis di dalam hutan? Bukankah itu berbahaya?

Dan Sasuke sekarang sadar kalau adanya sekelompok serigala di hutan bagian dalam bukanlah rumor belaka, tadi pagi ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya kalau di hutan bagian dalam memang ada serigala, walau yang dilihatnya hanya satu ekor saja.

Tapi, gadis itu? Bukankah ia dalam bahaya kalau sampai bertemu dengan serigala-serigala yang ada di hutan itu?

Sasuke akan kembali ke hutan untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu memang sering ke hutan dan siapa dia sebenarnya. Mana ada orang tua yang setuju kalau anak gadisnya bermain dan mencari sesuatu makanan di hutan yang sudah tersebar rumor sepeti itu! Jadi, pasti ada sesuatu dengan gadis berikat kepala yang ditemuinya.

Esok paginya Sasuke kembali mendatangi hutan terdalam dengan membawa beberapa senjata seperti pisau dan pedang kayu milik kakak lelakinya yang digunakan untuk berlatih.

Ketika sudah sampai jam setengah sebelas, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya karena gadis itu tidak ditemuinya di hutan. Ternyata tidak segampang yang ia kira.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga Sasuke menunggu Sang gadis misterius di hutan bagian dalam, setelah dua hari ia hanya mendapatkan kekosongan karena gadis merah muda yang tidak kian muncul juga, maka sekarang Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya ketika ia mendengar suara perempuan yang tertawa dan suara gonggongan serigala bersamanya.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Konohamaru-_chan_, aku pasti kalah kalau saat lomba larinya kau seperti ini!" suaranya yang tertawa tadi sekarang berubah menjadi ngambek.

"Auuuu ... guk ... guk ... " serigala kecil berbulu hitam yang dipanggil Konohamaru itu melolong kepada si gadis.

Si gadis tertawa kembali, seperti ia bisa memahami dan saling mengerti dengan serigala hitam itu.

"Setelah ini, kita akan menunggu Kak Naruto pulang dan mendapatkan kue yang dijanjikannya. Sakura sangat senang, Konohamaru-_chan _juga, kan?"

"Auuuuu ..."

"Yeee ... kue ... kue ... kueee ... emmmm ... auuuu ..."

Bola mata sehitam batu _onyx_ itu terbelalak ketika si gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura juga ikut menirukan suara lolongan serigala.

Sasuke pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kau ... berbicara dengan ... serigala?" ucapnya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura yang melihat ternyata ada seorang yang melihatnya berbicara dengan serigala menjadi kaku seketika.

Sasuke yang melihat serigala itu maju ke depan dengan gigi taring yang dinampakkan dan auman serta geraman seperti ingin melindungi Sakura. Maka, ia pun menyerukan isi kepalanya kepada si gadis.

"Aku hanya bertanya, dan tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Konohamaru-_chan_, tidak apa-apa!" ucap Sakura yang menenangkan serigala itu.

"Jadi, kau berbicara dengan serigala itu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak boleh menjawab, kita bukan teman dan tidak saling kenal." Ucap Sakura polos mengikuti apa yang sering dijelaskan Naruto kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu! Kenapa kita tidak berteman?"

"Tidak boleh! Kata Kak Naruto, kami tidak boleh berteman dengan manusia." Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Bukankan kau juga manusia?"

"Eh? Emm ... i-itu ..." Sakura berpikir tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Pertemanan seharusnya tidak memandang status seseorang ataupun martabatnya." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berucap lirih dan tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya.

Sakura masih diam dan memerhatikan Sasuke, ia melihat bahwa lelaki itu kembali memandangnya setelah beberapa saat ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian," Sasuke membuka tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, seperti kotak persegi yang dibungkus dengan sebuah kain, "Kalian mau?" ucapnya lagi sambil membuka benda itu dan menyodorkannya ke arah Sakura dan serigala hitam yang ada di samping gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Kueeee?" Sakura berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Aug ... guk ... guk ... "

Bofffttt ...

"Aku mau kueee ... yipiiieee ..."

Sasuke tercengang saat melihat serigala hitam tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang anak lelaki.

Sasuke melihat bocah yang bernama Konohamaru itu mengambil kue yang ia letakkan di sebuah kotak makanan, bocah itu mengambil dua kue dengan jemari kecilnya, lalu langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Arah jelaga itu lalu berpindah ke arah gadis merah jambu yang mengambil kue keju dengan pelan. Sepertinya gadis misterius dan bocah serigala itu sangat menyukai kuenya karena mereka memakannya dengan lahap.

"Emm ... namanya siapa, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menjilat noda di bibirnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kalau kau?"

"Aku Sakura dan ini Konohamaru," Sakura kembali memakan kuenya, "Sasuke tidak makan kue?" ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku tidak suka manis." Lelaki itu kemudian memberikan lagi kuenya untuk Konohamaru yang sekarang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil satu kue lagi, dan kue yang diambilnya kali ini berselai cherry.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan menyuapkan kue itu ke dalamnya.

Hap.

"Emmmm ... aku suka kue inii ... " ucap Sakura riang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk di depannya, tiba-tiba saja dari kepalanya keluar sebuah telinga seperti kucing atau anjing dengan bulu putih, juga dari bagian belakangnya Sasuke dapat melihat ada sesuatu seperti ekor yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Setelah memakan kue itu, Konohamaru pun tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke dengan wujud manusia tetapi bertelinga dan berekor seperti serigala.

"Sakura, kalian bukan manusia?" Sasuke bertanya dengan pelan mengingat Konohamaru yang tertidur.

"Emmm ... Sasuke janji tidak bilang siapa-siapa, ya? Kalau ketahuan Kak Naruto karena kita berteman, dia bisa marah. Saku takut kalau Kak Naru marah," Sakura menghentikan suaranya seperti menimbang-nimbang kata-kata apa yang akan ia sampaikan kepada Sasuke.

"Kata Kak Naruto, kami ini memang buka manusia karena Ayahku seorang manusia serigala. Tapi, Ibu kami manusia. Sama seperti Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit lucu.

"Lalu, kau dan keluargamu tinggal di hutan ini?"

"Hmm ... tapi, Ayah dan Ibu sudah meninggal setelah Konohamaru lahir. " ucap Sakura sedih.

"Jangan bersedih!" Sasuke membelai pelan kepala Sakura.

"Sakura, apakah masih ada yang sama sepertimu di sini?"

Sakura menatap sebentar Sasuke, lalu dengan pelan ia memiringkan kepalanya bertanda tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Maksudku, kau tahu jumlah manusia ada sekitar 6 milyar di dunia ini! Lalu, bagaimana dengan kelompokmu, berapa jumlah kalian di dunia ini?"

"A-aku ... tidak tahu!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya ada kami saja."

Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama terdiam. Duduk di bawah pohon dan di rerumputan ini sangat nyaman rasanya, membuat Sakura yang biasanya tidak bisa diam menjadi mengantuk.

"Hoaammm ... Sasuke aku ngantuk! Saku ingin tidur seperti Konohamaru."

Tanpa persetujuan Sasuke Sakura tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serigala putih dan mendekati paha Sasuke agar bisa tiduran juga dipangkuannya.

Sasuke merasa Sakura memiliki sifat yang sangat polos, pasti ia jarang ke luar hutan ini. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis-gadis seumurannya yang ada di luaran sana. Sakura bahkan tidak pernah memakai alas kaki.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus pelan bulu-bulu seputih salju itu.

**.**

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Sasuke yang juga tertidur sambil duduk. Kemudian ia bangun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan menatap lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Sakura mendekati wajah Sasuke lalu menjilat pelan wajahnya sampai Sasuke terbangun dan terkejut melihat seekor serigala putih yang menjilati wajahnya.

"Kembalilah ke wujud manusia!" Seru Sasuke agak serak.

"Brrrr ..." Sakura melakukan gerakan seperti menggelengkan wajah dan tubuhnya seperti ingin mengeringkan bulu-bulunya yang basah. Dan kemudian berubahlah ia ke wujud manusianya.

"Aku suka bau Sasuke!" lagi-lagi telinga dan ekor itu keluar dari tubuh manusia Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung karena mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Sasuke ayo kita main kejar-kejaran sampai ke danau! Lalu, kita main air dan berenang." Ucap Sakura mengebu-gebu karena senang mendapatkan teman baru.

"Aku tibak bisa."

"Engg ... Sasuke tidak mau main kejar-kejaran sama Sakura?" wajah Sakura menjadi memelas sedih dengan kedua telinga serigalanya yang ia turunkan ke bawah. Lihatlah! Betapa mengemasakan ia dengan ekspresi seperti itu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Sasuke kemudian membelai pelan kepala gulali itu.

"Aku tidak bisa lelah. Kau tahu! Aku datang ke desa ini untuk istirahat dan menenangkan diri agar tidak stres."

"Kenapa begitu?" Sakura bertanya penasaran dan ia mendengarkan serius ucapan Sasuke.

"Beberpa minggu lagi, aku harus operasi karena aku punya penyakit di sini." Sasuke berbicara sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke jantungnya, "Operasi yang akan sia-sia saja."

"Operasi, kenapa sia-sia?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Heh," Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, " Percuma saja operasi, pada akhirnya aku akan mati."

Sakura terkejut mendengar Ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan mati, tentu saja hal itu membuat sakura menjadi sedih.

"Sasuke, tidak boleh mati seperti Ayah dan Ibu. Tidak boleh!" mata hijau itu berkaca-kaca karena merasa sedih, "Sasuke teman Saku ... hikss ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hai haiiiii ... Terima kasih kepada pembaca semua. :)

Berawal dari permintaan req Beib Floral dan Fathy tentang genre Fantasy kaya Rhosella, maka terbentuklah fic ini. XD

Fic ini idenya tidak segaja saat aku insomnia 1 malaman gak tidur. :'''3 Entah kenapa malah jadi dapet ide dan sekalian aja buat plotnya malam itu wkwkkwk ...

Ok, mungkin fic ini akan sampe 2 atau 3 shot aja. :) Karena awalnya memang OS soh niatnya, tapi kayaknya lebih cocok 2 atau 3 shot aja. :)

Oh ya, aku juga lagi ngefans abis sama Naruto versi dewasa di Last Movie itu, jadi awalnya aku ingin bikin Naruto di fic ini seumuran Sasuke, tapi karena daku suka banget dengan style rambut cepak pendeknya, maka aku buat dia usianya lebih dewasa dan bentuk fidiknya yang kaya di Last Movie. :*

* * *

Ok, deh. :)

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza **


	2. Chapter 2

**H****UTAN**

_**By**_**: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya minjam charanya**

_**Pair**_**: SasuSaku **_**Slight**_** NaruHina**

_**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Supernatural**_

_**Rate: Teen**_

**Didedikasi untuk: Floral White & ****Fathyah Alatas**

_**Warning**_**: NaruSaku **_**and**_** SasuHina (**_**Family**_**), OOC, Typo, RnR, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca ^^**

_**Chapter **_**2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read! **_**:***

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke: 18 tahun **

**Haruno Sakura: 14 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto: 20 tahun (Di fic ini, Naruto versi Last Movie yang udah dewasa dengan style rabut cepak pendek)**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun**

**Sarutobi konohamaru: 8 tahun**

* * *

Sakura yang masih bersedih karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Gadis musim semi itu kemudian menegakkan telinganya ketika mendengar sesuatu, lalu mencium bau yang sudah dikenalnya sejak ia lahir.

_Ini tidak salah? Ini bau Kak Naruto._

Manik hijau seteduh rerumputan itu membulat, lalu membangunkan Konohamaru yang tidur di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Konohamaru-_chan_, bangun!"

Konohamaru terbangun dan menguap.

"Nggghhh ... " Mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk, anak berusia delapan tahun itupun kembali menguap.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pergi dari sini! Kak Naruto sepertinya sudah mendekat dan mau sampai ke hutan. Nanti ketahuan dan kita dimarahi." Ucap Sakura gelisah dan takut karena jika sudah berhubungan dengan manusia, pasti Kakaknya sangat tidak suka.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang cemas dengan heran, kenapa gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ini begitu takut pertemanannya ketahuan dengan Kakaknya? Apa sebenci itukah Kakaknya dengan manusia?

"Aku akan menemui Kakakmu dan menjelasakannya kalau kita berteman." Ucap Sasuke datar dan juga penasaran kepada Kakak Sakura.

"Tidak boleh!" Sakura dan Konohamaru berseru bersamaan kepada Sasuke yang menatap mereka dengan dengusan sebal.

"Pokoknya, Sasuke harus pulang! Saku akan benci Sasuke kalau sampai Sasuke dihukum Kak Naruto. Hiksss ..." ucap Sakura yang menangis karena takut.

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda mau menuruti permintaan gadis itu.

"Baiklah! Tapi, aku akan ke sini besok menemui kalian." Ucap Sasuke memegang kepala Sakura dan menghapus air matanya, "_Jaa mata ashita_!" ucap lelaki itu dengan tangan melambai ke arah Sakura dan Konohamaru.

"Daaaa ..."

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Sakura dan Konohamaru segera berlari menjauhi tempat mereka bercengkerama dengan Sasuke tadi.

"Konohamaru-_chan_, ayo kita ke taman bunga dan menghilangkan bau Sasuke! Jangan bilang-bilang Kak Naruto, Janji!"

"Iyaaa ..."

Mereka berdua berlari menuju sebuah taman bunga yang ada di dekat rumah mereka di pedalaman hutan. Sesaat, setelah mereka berguling-guling di taman bunga yang setinggi lutut orang dewasa itu, maka datanglah Naruto yang baru pulang dari pusat desa.

Awalnya lelaki dengan jeket orangenya itu ingin masuk ke rumah sederhana mereka, tapi karena melihat kedua adiknya yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di taman, maka ia mendatangi adik-adiknya itu.

Naruto menuju ke taman bunga dan memanggil kedua adiknya.

"Heii ... Saku-_chan_, Konohamaru-_kun_!" ucapnya dengan cengiran riang menempel di bibirnya yang berhiaskan gigi taring.

Sakura dan Konohamaru yang mendengar suara familiar yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka sejak tadipun langsung berbalik arah dan berlari menuju ke arah Naruto berdiri.

"Kak Naruto!" teriak kedua adik Naruto dengan riang.

Brukkkk ...

Sakura dan Konohamaru yang berlari langsung menubrukkan tubuh mereka ke arah Naruto yang berdiri. Karena tidak siap, maka Naruto pun akhirnya terjatuh terlentang di taman bunga itu.

"Aku rinduuuu~" ucap Konohamaru manja kepada Naruto disusul anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

Naruto yang melihat adiknya bertingkah manja begitu membuatnya menjadi gemas, ia akhirnya mengelitik kedua adiknya itu dan berakhir dirinya yang digelitiki dan di kerjai kedua adiknya habis-habisan.

"Hahahha ... baiklah, hentikan! Hahahha ..." Naruto berucap di sela-sela air mata yang keluar karena tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ahahhaha ... ayo ngaku kalah, Kak Naru!" ucap Sakura yang sudah siap kembali dengan jamari tangannya yang akan menggelitik Kakaknya itu.

"Ya ya ya ... kalian selalu menang." Naruto kemudian kembali tersenyum dan mengambil bungkusan yang ada di sampingnya tubuhnya, " Ada yang mau ini?" ucapnya dengan mengangkat bungkusan itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Mauuuu ..."

Naruto kemudian membuka bungkusan yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah lolipop besar. Lolipop dengan corak pelangi itu kemudian diberikan masing-masing kepada Sakura dan Konohamaru.

"Kak, bukannya janjinya kue?" ucap Konohamaru polos.

"Yah, kuenya sudah habis. Jadi, Kakak belikan lolipop ini. Kalian tidak Suka?"

"Suka kok. Kan enak, manisssss ..." Sakura sambil berucap ia kemudian menjilati permen bertangkai yang sebesar telapak tangannya itu.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sruuppp sluppp ...

Bunyi jilatan Sakura yang serius dengan lolipopnya membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Grauukkk grrr ... graafff ... grauuu ...

Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung mendengar bunyi aneh yang masuk ke telinganya, dilihatnya Sakura yang masih serius menjilat lolipopnya, lalu dari mana asal suara aneh itu?

Saat dirinya menoleh ke samping, matanya terbelalak melihat Konohamaru yang berubah menjadi serigala hitam dan menggigit-gigit lolipopnya yang ia letakkan di rerumputan bunga dan diinjak oleh kedua kaki depannya.

"Konohamaru-_kun_! Ya ampun, bukan begitu caranya," Naruto mengangkat tubuh serigala Konohamaru dan dibalas geliatan dan ketidaksukaan Konohamaru yang diganggu acara memakan permennya.

Setelah kembali memungut lolipop yang sudah penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang menempel, Naruto menyuruh agar Konohamaru kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Hei, kenapa memakannya seperti itu! Kau salah, Konohamaru-_kun_."

"Tapi, kuenya keras dan sudah digigit. Tapi, juga enak. Rasanya manis dan aku suka, Kak Naru!" ucap Konohamaru yang sedih karena permennya di buang Naruto.

"Bukan digigit cara memakannya, Konohamaru-_kun_! Tapi, dijilat saja seperti Sakura, lihat!" Naruto menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk menjilat permen dengan wajah memerah.

Kemudian, Naruto memberikan lagi lolipop itu kepada Konohamaru dan kepada dirinya sendiri. Mereka menjilatnya bersama-sama.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan lolipopnya, Naruto kembali membuka beberapa bungkusan untuk kedua adiknya. Sakura dan Konohamaru menatap bungkusan itu dengan riang dan penasaran.

"Nah, ini dia hadiah untuk Saku-_chan _dan Konohamaru-_kun_. Sebuah sepatu, taraaaa ..." Ucap Naruto dengan kedua tangannya memengang masing-masing sepasang sepatu anak lelaki dan gadis.

Konohamaru menatapnya dengan gembira dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, akhirnya ia punya sepatu baru. Tapi, lain halnya dengan gadis berambut gulali itu. Sakura menatap _horror_ hadiah yang diberikan Kakaknya itu. Ia benci alas kaki dalam bentuk apapun, baik itu sendal ataupun sepatu.

"Yeiiii ..."

"Tidakkk ..."

Konohamaru langsung mencoba memakai sepatu pemberian Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura, kini ia bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Kakaknya.

"Huaaa ... tidak mau ..."

Bofffttt

"Gukkk ..."

Sakura merubah dirinya menjadi serigala untuk mempercepat larinya agar tidak di tangkap Naruto.

"Sakuraaa ... kau itu seorang gadis, nanti tidak cantikkk ..."

Walaupun tidak mengubah bentuknya menjadi serigala, Naruto tetap bisa mengimbangi lari adiknya itu.

Grabbb ...

Naruto menangkap Sakura. Sakura kini berubah menjadi manusia dengan telinga dan ekornya yang menghiasi tubuhnya yang sedang digendong Naruto di bahunya. Tentu saja, Sakura berontak dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya dan memukuli bahu juga punggung Naruto.

"Huaaaa ... Saku tidak mauuu!"

Naruto hanya menghela napas malas, kini ia mendudukkan dirinya di rumput dengan Sakura di pangkuannya.

"Lepas, Kakkk!" ucap Sakura sewot dan merengek.

Bofffttt ... Sakura kembali berubah menjadi serigala agar sepatu itu tidak bisa dipakaikan ke kakinya yang penuh debu.

"Sakura, jadi manusia tidak. Atau, tidak mau kue lagi?"

"Hueee ... jahat." Sakura kembali menjadi wujud manusianya.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berdiri dengan sebuah sepatu merah marun yang bertengger manis di kaki-kaki mungilnya. Wajahnya cemberut, kontras dengan wajah Naruto yang menatap Sakura penuh kasih dan bahagia karena melihat adik kecilnya sudah tumbuh remaja.

Konohamaru pun berdiri dengan gagah di samping Sakura, ia selalu memamerkan kalau ia cocok dan keren dengan adanya sepatu yang diberikan Kakaknya untuk dipakainya. Walau awalnya Konohamaru memakai sepatu itu dengan terbalik dan membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau itukan seorang gadis, jadi harus belajar merawat diri dan juga membuat dirimu menjadi cantik. Kalau kalian mau belajar memakai sepatu, nanti akan Kakak bawa berjalan-jalan ke pusat desa, bagaimana?" Naruto mengangkat jempolnya dan cengirannya yang lebar.

Sakura dan Konohamaru yang mendengar akan diajak ke pusat desa pun kembali ceria dan tertawa senang. Berjalan-jalan ke luar hutan adalah impian mereka sejak dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Hinata menatap Kakaknya yang sudah seminggu lebih selalu keluar rumah pagi-pagi. Dengan alasan ingin jalan-jalan, maka Sasuke diizinkan pergi oleh penasehat keluarga. Tetapi, yang membuat Hinata heran adalah kenapa Kakaknya itu selalu membawa sekotak kue saat pergi berjalan-jalan? Bukankah lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu tidak menyukai makanan manis? Hinata penasaran dan mungkin ia akan menanyakannya saat Sasuke pulang nanti.

Langkah-langkah pelan menghantarkan Sasuke ke arah hutan yang ada di belakang rumah mereka, ia menatap ke arah Sakura yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ada yang berbeda dari gadis musim semi itu. Lihatlah! Sekarang gadis itu sudah memakai sepasang sepatu merah marun yang membuatnya agak kesusahan saat berlari, bahkan sampai terjatuh.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura agak cepat karena melihat gadis itu terjatuh, lalu memajukan tangannya untuk memberikan pertolongan kepada gadis itu.

"Ahahha ... Saku jatuh!" ucap Sakura yang cengengesan menahan malunya.

"Lain kali, kamu harus hati-hati." Sasuke berucap sambil membersihkan lutut Sakura yang menempel tanah.

"Ia, hehe. Sasuke, Sakura pakai sepatu, lihat!" sekarang gadis gulali itu menunjukkan sebelah kakinya kepada Sasuke dengan mengangkat kakinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari kaki yang satunya lagi, "Cantik, tidak?" tanya Sakura yang tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah polos Sakura.

"Hn, cantik."

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke memujinya cantik dengan mamakai sepatu itu, ternyata tidak sia-sia usahanya setelah beberapa hari ia belajar memakai sepatu dengan Sang Kakak.

Sasuke lalu memerhatikan bahwa tidak adanya Konohamaru di sisi Sakura, "Sakura! Di mana Konohamaru?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Emmm ... Konohamaru-_chan_ pergi dengan Kak Naruto."

Sasuke lalu hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman saja. Dan mereka pergi menuju sebuah tempat di dekat rerimbunan pohon sakura yang belum mekar sempurna.

Sasuke memandang takjub ke arah pepohonan itu. Bahkan, sakura yang belum mekar saja sudah terlihat indah. Bagaimana dengan yang sudah mekar sempurna? Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena bisa melihat keindahan alam ciptaan Tuhan.

Lelaki Uchiha itu mengajak Sakura duduk di bawah pohon sakura, lalu ia membuka sebuah kotak makanan yang isinya adalah kue-kue kesukaan Sang gadis.

Sakura tersenyum saat sebelah tangan Sasuke memberikan kue itu kepada dirinya. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke itu sangat baik dan tidak jahat seperti cerita Kakaknya.

_Ternyata, berteman dengan manusia tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Kak Naruto._

Sambil memakan kue, Sakura kembali berceloteh tentang apa saja yang terjadi padanya juga segala hal tentang hutan ini.

"Sasuke, Saku senang sekali punya teman yang baik seperti Sasuke." Sakura berucap sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Hn, aku juga."

"Sasuke sakitnya pasti sembuh, kan? Setelah sembuh, kita main kejar-kejaran sampai ke sungai, ya? Lalu, nanti Saku akan bilang ke Kak Naruto kalau Sasuke adalah teman Saku, jadi Sasuke punya banyak teman. Ada Sakura, Konohamaru-_chan_ dan Kak Naruto."

"Bukankah, Kakakmu tidak suka jika berteman dengan manusia?"

"Iya, tapi nanti Saku akan bilang sama Kak Naru kalau Sasuke itu orang yang sangaaaatttt baik. Jadi, Sasuke berteman baik dengan Kak Naru, dan Kak Naru punya teman yang sangat baik seperti Sasuke. Hehehehe ..."

Sasuke tersenyum pelan lalu mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas, sedangkan Sakura tertawa melihat Sasuke yang mengacak rambutnya itu.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya mengacak rambut Sakura, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menghela napas frustasi. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba diam juga berhenti dari tawanya, kemudian gadis gulali itu menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasu?" cicit Sakura bingung sambil menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke arah helai-helai rambut _raven_ itu.

Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang membelai ujung rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya itu.

Meremas jemari itu dengan pelan.

Sesaat, hutan itu mendadak menjadi sunyi ketika kedua orang yang sedang bercengkerama di bawah pohon sakura itu membisukan indera berbicara mereka.

Sakura merasa aneh dengan diamnya Sasuke, lalu dengan pelan ia membawa kepala _raven_ itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura membelai pelan rambut-rambut sehitam malam Sasuke.

"Sasuke jangan sedih!" cicit Sakura pelan sambil membelai lembut rambutnya.

Sasuke yang merasakan pelukan hangat Sakura kemudian meresponnya dengan membalas memeluk gadis itu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:**

Chap 2 updateeee ... mungkin fic ini akan berakhir di chap 3. Aku usahain deh biar panjangggg T.T

Nah, review yg sider ya. Yang punya akun silahkan cek PM. :D

**Shshshshsh: **Gak, angst kok genrenyaaaa :D

**sami haruchi 2: **Iya, fic baru. Nambah2in hutang aja T.T. Masalah Sasu Sakit apa nanti dijelasin kok. :D

**vanny-chan: **Iya, udah lanjut kok. XDD

**sakura-chan: **Makasih, iya Sasu sakit. Dan HinaSasu adik kakak. :D

**kazuran: **Makasih, udah dilanjut kok chap 2. :D

Ok, makasih semuanya.

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza**

Medan, 28/08 -2014


	3. Chapter 3

**HUTAN**

_By_:** Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik **Masashi Kishimoto**, saya hanya minjam charanya

_Pair_:** SasuSaku **_Slight_** NaruHina**

_**Genre: **__Fantasy/Romance/Supernatural_

_Rate:__** Teen**_

Didedikasi untuk:** Floral White **& **Fathyah Alatas**

_**Warning**_**: **NaruSaku _and_ SasuHina (_Family_), OOC, Typo, RnR, DLL

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^^**

_**Chapter **_**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**If you don't like? Please, don't read this fiction!**_

* * *

Hutan adalah rumah bagi beribu_ species_ baik dari flora maupun fauna di berbagai belahan dunia. Tempat yang menyimpan banyak misteri itu selalu kelihatan mengerikan bagi sebagian manusia, tapi hutan juga merupakan surga paling indah sebagai habitat hewan-hewan maupun tumbuhan liar.

Tapi, konon hutan pedalaman yang terletak di desa terpencil _Konoha_ adalah hutan angker yang menyimpan banyak kejadian gaib, hutan itu juga banyak dihuni hewan-hewan liar dan bahkan penduduk desa selalu bilang bahwa hutan terdalam adalah rumah bagi kawanan serigala.

Beberapa tahun lalu ada beberapa peneliti yang mencoba membuktikan mengenai hal gaib yang ada di hutan terdalam, tetapi setelah beberapa hari meneliti masuk ke dalam hutan, mereka tidak pernah lagi ditemukan di manapun. Penduduk desa mencoba mencari mengenai beberapa orang peneliti yang menghilang bak ditelan bumi itu, tetapi mereka tidak berani masuk ke dalam hutan yang terkenal angker dari zaman nenek moyang mereka.

Bahkan, melalui cerita-cerita rakyat zaman dahulu yang masih berkembang sampai sekarang di _Konoha_, orang-orang bisa tahu bahwa menurut cerita itu dulunya di kawasan hutan terdalam tinggal siluman serigala berekor sembilan yang sering menampakkan diri dan mempora-porandakan desa. Siluman itu dijuluki _Kyuubi_.

Sampai sekarang, masyarakat desa masih resah jika ada peneliti yang selalu mencari tahu mengenai hal gaib itu, lalu mereka tiba-tiba menghilang entah ke mana.

.

.

.

Hinata menutup pelan sebuah buku yang menceritakan tentang hutan terdalam dan hilangnya para peneliti beberapa tahun silam. Ia sebenarnya takut juga resah tentang hutan yang ada di daerah tempatnya dan juga Kakaknya berlibur di _Konoha_.

Matanya terus menatap khawatir ke halaman rumah, menunggu Sang Kakak pulang dari jalan-jalan paginya. Padahal, sekarang matahari sudah meninggi bertanda siang hari hampir tiba. Dirinya tau, kalau Kakaknya selalu berjalan-jalan ke daerah hutan dan itu yang membuatnya gelisah karena Kakaknya belum kembali juga.

Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu memutuskan untuk menyusul Kakaknya ke daerah hutan. Setidaknya dia masih ingat jalan menuju ke hutan itu karena dulu mereka sering bermain ke sana bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap helai merah muda Sakura yang masih memeluknya, ia merasa nyaman dan damai di dalam pelukan gadis itu. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Sang gadis dan membelai wajahnya dengan senyum tipis yang tersemat di wajah dinginnya.

"_Arigatou, _Sakura." Ucapnya pelan sambil mengecup dahi Sakura lama.

Sakura yang merasakan wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arah wajahnya menjadi malu seketika, belum lagi ternyata pemuda yang ada di depannya itu menempelkan dengan pelan bibir tipisnya ke dahi Sakura, membuat Sang gadis merona hebat.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini, rasanya aku bahagia bertemu denganmu."

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil berbicara.

"Saku juga sangat senang mendapat teman seperti Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang masih tertawa kecil, lelaki itu hanya menggenggam tangan Sakura kemudian memberi kecupan-kecupan di punggung tangan Sang gadis yang membuat permata _emerald _itu menatap heran kepada lelaki yang masih memberi kecupan di tangannya.

Sakura merasa bingung dan aneh dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa atas tindakan Sasuke yang masih menempelkan bibirnya ke punggung tangannya. Ia ingin menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan besar Sasuke, tetapi ia juga masih ditimpa kebingungan atas tindakan Sang jelaga _onyx_ terhadap dirinya. Ini sangat asing.

"Sakura! _Aishiteiru ..._"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bertanda tidak terlalu mengerti, ia memang tau maksud Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja membuatnya sulit mengerti atas ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan seketika pandangan matanya menjadi sayu, ia paham jika Sakura masih tidak mengerti tentang hal yang berbau cinta atau lainnya. Gadis itu masih sangat polos karena kemungkinan ia selalu tinggal di hutan terdalam sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Hinata berkeliling di hutan pinus itu, tetapi masih belum menemukan Sang Kakak. Ia sampai ke arah hutan yang memiliki tumbuhan berbeda dan beragam, hanya saja hutan itu terlihat lebih rimbun dan banyak pohon-pohon besar.

Hinata ragu untuk masuk ke daerah hutan lebih dalam lagi atau kembali saja ke rumah. Masih berfikir, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan menunggu Kakaknya di rumah. Ia menahan napasnya dan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan ketika mendengar suara dan langkah kaki seperti berlari-lari, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang pria dan seekor serigala hitam sedang berjalan berdampingan. Serigala itu kelihatan sesekali menggonggong dan berlari, tetapi lelaki itu tetap berjalan santai dan sesekali tersenyum. Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang seketika dengan wajah memerah.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menghela napasnya ketika lelaki dan seekor serigala itu sudah berlalu melewatinya, ia pun cepat-cepat berlari ke arah luar hutan untuk menuju rumahnya.

Saat sedang berlari, ia hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Hinata pun terjatuh dengan mata terbelalak melihat ke arah lelaki itu.

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan postur tegap itu bernama Naruto, ia kemudian menatap seorang gadis yang terduduk kaku di depannya. Lelaki itu berbola mata merah, wajahnya memiliki tiga garis seperti kucing, kuku-kukunya panjang dan hitam_, _bibirnya hitam seperti seseorang yang sengaja mengecatnya, dan ada gigi taring yang cukup kelihatan saat ia menyeringai.

Hinata gemetaran ketika melihat aura merah mencekam yang memancar dari dalam tubuh lelaki itu dan langsung membuat udara seketika menjadi lembab dan mendung, angin dingin meniup helaian rambut Hinata dan membuatnya semakin takut ketika lelaki di depannya masih menatap tajam gadis bermata mutiara itu.

.

.

.

DEG ...

Sakura langsung melepas pelukannya dengan Sasuke saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan sedang terjadi di hutan. Telinga serigalanya langsung muncul dan menegak saat mendengar sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Raut wajah gadis yang terlihat polos itu langsung berubah menjadi ketakutan, ia langsung gemetaran saat merasa sesuatu sedang terjadi.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Sasuke bingung saat melihat perubahan Sakura.

"Nggg ... Kak Naru ... "

Lelaki yang ada di hadapan Sang gadis hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar pernyataan yang ambigu darinya.

"Kenapa dengannya? Apa ia sudah pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kak Naru ... sedang marah." Ucap Sakura seperti ingin menangis.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu dari Sakura kemudian mengerutkan alisnya dalam, lalu membelai rambut gadis gulali itu.

"Apa dengan kita?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mencium bau orang lain yang ada di hutan ini selain Kakaknya itu.

"Ada orang lain, tapi ... baunya seperti mirip Sasuke!"

Sasuke bingung.

Siapa? Siapa yang menyusulnya ke dalam hutan?

Dan pandangan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya itu menunjukkan waktu hampir siang hari.

Di dalam hutan ini, juga di bawah rimbunnya sakura yang belum mekar dengan sepenuhnya membuatnya melupakan waktu.

"Ayo kita susul mereka, kautahu di mana lokasinya, kan? Mungkin itu pelayanku atau mungkin Adikku."

Sakura mengangguk tapi masih kelihatan takut.

"Kita harus cepat, Sasuke!"

Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berlari, tapi Sasuke langsung menahannya dan akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Ke-kenapa? Kita tidak punya waktu, nanti Kak Naru ... Kak Naru bisa menghukum orang itu." Sakura risau, dan kemudian ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang berkeringat.

"Aku tidak bisa berlari ... Sakura!" ucapnya sambil terengah.

Sakura lalu melepas genggaman tangannya kepada Sasuke, dan kemudian merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala yang memiliki ekor lebih dari satu, wujudnya tidak seperti serigala yang Sakura jelmai sewaktu tidur di pangkuan Sasuke, tetapi sekarang Sakura menjadi serigala yang bahkan badannya mungkin bisa mencapai panjang dua meter dan memiliki tinggi satu meter lebih.

Sasuke paham apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto masih menatap tajam ke arah Sang gadis yang terlihat bergetar karena ketakutan, ia tahu dengan aura semencekam ini pasti nyali gadis itu langsung ciut. Perlahan ia mendekat dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis bermata keunguan itu, masih tetap menyeringai dan menampakkan gigi taringnya yang terlihat ia perlahan menggerakkan jari tangannya untuk membelai wajah Sang gadis.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Satu jari yang memiliki kuku hitam itu bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah di pipi Sang gadis, kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan ia menekan pipi kemerahan itu sehingga darah yang terlindungi dengan kulit pun menjadi mengalir keluar.

Tes ... darah itu menetes pelan karena adanya luka sayat kecil yang terjadi akibat gesekan dan tekanan kuku jarinya yang tajam di wajah Hinata.

"Ja-jangan sa-sakiti aku," dengan terbata ia menghalangi tangan Naruto untuk kembali membelai wajahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" ucapnya dengan setiap penekanan.

Aura kemerahan itu semakin terlihat mencekam, dedaunan hutan pun beterbangan karena tiba-tiba angin dengan cukup kencang meniupkannya.

Syyuuuu~~  
"A-aku hanya me-mencari Kakakku ..."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. Ia kemudian melakukan gerakan seperti menghirup udara segar yang tersaji di hutan ini. Melakukannya dengan teratur. Hisap ... kemudian keluarkan karbon dioksida itu.

Cih ...

_Itu dia, bau yang hampir sama dengan gadis ini, dan semakin mendekat ke arah tempat ini. __Heh ..._

Seringai mengerikan pun tercetak di wajah tampan pria bermata merah itu. Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Gomen karena chap ini shingkat ficnya ... Sanggupnya cuma segini sih, lagi banyak tugas kuliah soalnya. TT

Balasan review, yang log in cek PM ya. :D

**sami haruchi 2: **Hehe ... iya, Saku sengaja dibuat polos ... mengenai sakit Sasu sembuh apa gak, tunggu kelanjutannya ya ... eh, mungkin chap fic ini sampe 4 atau 5 deh ... tergantung kesanggupan dalam mengetik nanti. :)

** : **Ahhaaahaha Saku lucu karena gak mau pake sepatu dan jadi dipaksa Naruto pakai ... udah lanjut nih chap 3. :)

**Sawako-chan: **Makasih ya, udah lanjut kok. :)

**vanny-chan:** Iya, Naru, Saku dan Konohamaru itu saudara kandung dalam fic ini. :)

**haruchan: **Udah lanjut nihhh ... tapi mungkin bakalan finish sampe chap 4 atau 5, gomen ya. :) Ah ... masalah fic Cherry Philein masih belum tau kapan mau lanjut lagi, soalnya aku lupa ending dan mau buat alur ending yang baru. TT

**cherryl: **Tenang, ini bukan fic Angsty atau yang mengandung death chara kok. :)

* * *

Ok, makasih semuanya untuk yang baca, review atau pun yang memfave dan follow.

Kisah cinta serigala cantik dan Pangeran yang kesepian akan berlanjut di chap berikutnya ... tetap ikuti fic ini, ya! :D

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza **aka **Istri sahnya Uchiha ITACHIKOI :* :D**

Medan, 08/10-2014


End file.
